Saving Alice
by LydiatheFirst
Summary: There is only one thing that James wants and that is Alice Cullen's head on a spit. Isabella has proven herself to be a useful asset in Jame's coven, that is until she betrays him to save Alice. Isabella has never encountered vampire's such as these. Why is she so curious about these golden eyed vampires and why is she so drawn to this bronze haired stranger?
1. Chapter 1: You Are Mary, Aren't You?

**A/N:**

 **Hi there, and thank you for clicking on this story!**

 **It is an idea I have been playing with for sometime now that came from finding out that James knew Alice in her human life. The basic pretext is what if when James met the Cullen Family and his target was Alice? Of course, if I wanted to do this that meant that Bella would have to be removed from the picture but I also want to incorporate a love story between Bella and Edward without all the human x vampire angst. That got me thinking, what if Bella was already a vampire and a part of James' coven and what if she was more powerful than before? And thus, _Saving Alice_ was conceived.**

 **Now on with the story...**

* * *

 **Saving Alice**

" _ **Listen to them. Children of the night. What music they make."**_

 _ **Bram Stoker,**_ _ **Dracula**_

Chapter 1: You Are Mary, Aren't You?

I stood quietly waiting in the shadows. My ears honing in on only that one heartbeat, it was pounding hard in her chest. My throat burned wildly and my mouth filled with venom, I took in her scent and inhaled her sweet aroma.

Her heart grew ever faster, perhaps she regretted her decision to cut through the dark alleyway, the scuttle of rats and the overall darkness may be unsettling to her or perhaps she could sense her life was in imminent danger? I lurked in the shadows, her weak human eyes would not register my person until it was too late and as of now she was headed straight for me. She would not make it out of this alley for she was my prey and I her predator.

She walked quickly by me, where I hid in the shadows. She was clearly afraid; she looked only forward, her heart was racing, and she held a small gray can of mace close to her chest. She was a normal looking woman, nothing out of the ordinary. She certainly didn't seem the type to be wandering around alone at night and judging by her attire she seemed to be some kind of office worker, secretary maybe? I placed her at anywhere from thirty to thirty five years of age, she had her dark hair up in a tight bun and her blue eyes were brimming with tears. Perhaps she was lost? She grew increasingly more fearful as she came to realize she had hit a dead end, I could even see small beads of sweat collecting in the small dip on the back of her neck despite the cold chill of the night. She turned around and started back the way she came, possibly hoping to find her way home.

She was truly in the wrong place at the worst time and in an instant I was upon her and all rational thought was gone. There was only blood.

My razor sharp teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her neck, just above her artery. She didn't even have time to scream. I drank greedily satiating the terrible burn in the back of my throat with this liquid gold.

It was over too quickly and her lifeless body fell limp onto the floor. I left her mace on the floor where she had dropped it and dumped out the contents of her purse, scattering them, then I removed her jacket and tore off a sleeve before throwing it haphazardly on the floor. This would create the illusion of a struggle for the police to find tomorrow morning. I hunted two others, one homeless woman and a skeevy man who seemed keen for my attention. I doubted they would be missed too terribly and they were easy enough to dispose of.

Although the everlasting burn in the back of my throat had been cooled I couldn't help but feel dissatisfied. I had drunk enough to keep me going until our next stop but I had thought that when I joined a coven I wouldn't feel so... empty. I thought that my loneliness had been a result of my decades as a single wandering nomad and although James' offer to join his coven had been a surprise I thought it might cure my ache for something more alas it seemed some things weren't so easy.

I wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed but I figured it was about time to regroup with the others. I made my way back to our predetermined meet up location only to find that the rest of my coven was already waiting on me. Laurent flashed me a small smile, his skin had an olive-tone beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black which he wore in long dreadlocks. He was of a medium build and hard-muscled, and he sat casually on an old green bench. Victoria stood stoic, her chaotic red hair quivering in the slight breeze and her beautiful face was seemingly permanently marred with her unattractive sneer. Her partner, James, stood with her but he made no show of emotion to see me, he was bored perhaps, and his light brown hair and simple features were average at best. All three of their eyes bore the signs of a freshly fed vampire, just like mine, they glowed a deep crimson red.

"Hey." I greeted casually as I walked up to them.

"Finally," Victoria sneered rolling her eyes "What took you so long?"

"Huh, that's funny I could've sworn we agreed to meet before daybreak." I snarled sarcastically "And look at that, no sun." I said all this while looking upwards, feigning concern.

"Why do we have to be waiting on _you?"_ She retaliated

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't realize you were in such a hurry, Princess." I sneered with an exaggerated curtsy. Victoria had been the only one to show reluctance at me joining, however what James' says goes. Her ruby eyes ignited with fury. James smirked, Laurent stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away.

"Do let me know when you're done, I for one am anxious to be out of the city" he breathed coolly. I knew he had been wanting to leave Seattle since James had picked up three other Vampire scents in the vicinity two days prior. However I wasn't worried, the scents were stale and we had them outnumbered in any case. Victoria tore her eyes off me and turned to James.

"I'm ready to leave now." She urged.

He nodded and with that we were off. James and Victoria led, running ahead of me and I fell into step with Laurent.

"Productive hunt?" he asked politely

"Very, and yourself?"

"Likewise."

"Excellent."

"Yes," He agreed lightly. This is usually the point where our polite small talk dissipates and I wonder whether this is better than traveling alone. The obvious benefits to being part of a coven were beginning to feel less so. We continued ever onward although I didn't know where we were heading I couldn't bring myself to care.

We ran through several cities before James came to an abrupt halt just outside the Olympic Peninsula. He merely looked up as lightning flashed and thunder shook the sky.

"What was that?" he asked quietly,

I almost laughed. What kind of weird joke was this? As if he's never seen a lightning storm? Victoria and Laurent seemed to share my confusion.

"It's just the storm." I said and my sentence was punctuated by another loud crack of thunder. Only, it didn't sound like thunder, not really, and it hadn't been accompanied by a strike of lightning. I could tell the others were thinking along the same lines as I was.

"That's curious." Laurent muttered and we were temporarily distracted by another loud crack of non thunder.

Victoria took James' hand and with a wicked grin she suggested we investigate the source of the 'thunder'.

We ran through the woods toward the cracking boom, however it wasn't long before we realized what or rather who was making all the noise. Upon picking up Vampire scents Laurent suggested we avoid them entirely, James shot him down. After all, there was no democracy in this coven. We grew closer and James nodded at me, I understood the meaning of this immediately. Ever since I had joined his coven, I had acted as the leader upon meeting others of our kind which was slightly annoying but I could understand why James had assigned this role to me. I've been told that before me it was Laurent however he didn't possess my particular skill set therefore James and I traded running positions so that I was ahead of the group, and Victoria also shuffled behind to be nearer James.

As we ran now I was front and center with the other three running behind me in a V formation. When we were positioned this way it made it easier for me to blanket them all with my gift. I stretched my fingers and I willed the cool water like sensation to overtake my body, it burst out of my palms in the form of a great white light, and it moved like water around us as I willed it to cover each member of my coven.

In a matter of seconds each person was cloaked under my shield of white light before it faded and turned completely invisible. Not even the elements could touch us now as we glided through the forest running on the grass that had been carpeted by my shield. The power coursed through my body as I held the shield steady over us willing it to stay in place with my left arm stretched out behind me, palm facing up.

I could see them now as we approached the large clearing, I sucked in a breath when I realized there were seven. This was unheard of, my coven of four was already feeling crowded but to be in a coven of _seven_ , I shuddered at the thought. I dropped my left arm to my side but discreetly kept my palm facing up towards my coven behind me, keeping them and myself blanketed under my shield; we stepped into the clearing, keeping to formation. They stood in a line facing us, immediately the first thing that registers in my mind is _their eyes._

'How strange,' I thought to myself as I scanned the group I noticed each had varying degrees of golden hued eyes. They had irises ranging anywhere from liquid topaz to a dark amber. I did my best to mask my confusion as I broke from my group, willed my shield to stretch to cover me, and approached cautiously. The man at the head of the group was tall and blond, his handsome face watched us carefully as he stepped up ahead of the group and the woman he had been standing next to.

She was slender but curvy at the same time, billows of caramel hair cascaded down her shoulders and her heart shaped face remained watchful and cautious of us. When the blond man, who I assumed to be the leader stepped ahead, a second man took his place standing by the woman with the caramel hair. He was stunning, he was taller and lean with the most shocking head of messy bronze hair, looking at him I couldn't help but compare him to statues and painting I had seen of Greek Gods. We briefly made eye contact, his expression made me feel uneasy, I had to look away. He looked frustrated and bothered by our presence and I couldn't fathom it but it made me feel uneasy. I kept my face impassive as I looked over the rest of the coven members.

The last four stood together in pairs, the first woman had her long golden hair pulled back into an intricate braid and rested on one shoulder, her hairstyle only showcased her stunning face, her beauty rivaled even that of her coven mate with the copper hair. The blonde beauty stood with a larger man, he was muscular in the extreme and he had dark curly hair that somehow matched his boyish dimples. The last couple seemed to be in contrast of each other, the man was terrifying. He had scars all up and down his neck and arms, proving to all who see them that he is not one be messed with. He had blond hair as well and he stood stoic and watchful. His mate was tiny, shorter than me and somewhat fairy like. She had short jet black hair that was spiked and going in different directions and her pretty face seemed to be analyzing us.

They were of course beautiful, all of our kind are. Our looks, I think, can be just as advantageous as our speed and strength when hunting. We're meant to be alluring, the humans never know what's hit them until it is too late.

I locked eyes with the blond man standing center his ocher eyes looked at me with an apprehensive curiosity.

"Hello," I started with a small smile addressing him, assuming from his position that he held the title of leader. "I am Isabella; and this Laurent," I said nodding my head to my right where I knew he stood beside me "And James and Victoria." I finished introducing the couple together with another tilt of the head to the left. "We thought we heard a game," I added casually noting their baseball attire as I looked to the small pile of bats and balls on the floor beside them.

He took a step forward as I had done, leaving his coven standing behind him.

"Yes," he agreed lightly "baseball has become something of a tradition for us on nights like these." he chuckled softly. I smiled in return,

"It is the great American pastime, after all." I added jokingly, wanting to keep this meeting as friendly and light as possible.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family."

 _Family_ , I thought _How strange._ I had never heard of a coven regarded as such, however I masked my curiosity and allowed him to continue.

"This is my wife, Esme," he said gesturing to the woman he had been standing next to "Emmett and Rosalie," he said

The muscular giant and the blonde beauty respectively

"Edward," he motioned the man next to him, the one with the copper hair and mystifying eyes. I don't know what but something about this man made me uneasy and I was grateful when Carlisle continued with introductions. The last couple the scarred man and his pixie mate were named "Jasper and Ali-"

"Mary" James hissed cutting off Carlisle's introduction. Her eyes shot to him, but they looked confused while, I didn't turn to look at him but I felt him getting closer. No one spoke, I was ready to voice my confusion when Carlisle beat me to the punch.

"Actually, I was going to say Alice." he said calmly, eyeing James as he moved from his position closer to me. At this point the entirety of the golden eyed clan was watching James, looks ranging from anger, from Jasper, to hostility, from Edward, and confusion, from a few others.

"Of course," I said trying to ease the tension "I apologize for having encroached on what is obviously claimed territory, we were just passing through." I spoke quickly, I sensed trouble and wanted desperately to avoid an altercation.

James stood directly behind me now, his actions were eliciting a response from Jasper and he changed his own position to crouch defensively in front of Alice. Victoria was crouching now too, while Laurent tried to lag behind us, not wanting to get involved in a fight. I kept on talking "We'll be leaving now." I said more to my group than theirs, as their group re-positioned to cover Alice.

They moved closer together, Carlisle was still in the front but was now being flanked by Emmett and Edward, the three of them formed a head triangle of sorts as they covered the rest of the group. Alice was all the way in the back, her petite frame hidden from view behind her family. Jasper stood protectively in front of her while Esme and Rosalie stood sentinel on either side of her. It was as if they somehow knew what James was capable of, I focused on de escalating the situation.

"No." James said simply.

"No?" Carlisle questioned softly "We do not wish to start a conflict, however we have claim over this area it would be best if you left us now." He spoke with a hint of danger in his tone while simultaneously trying to keep up the diplomatic front.

James paid him no mind and instead spoke only to Alice,

"You are Mary, aren't you? " His voice was dangerous, he crouched ready to pounce. She gave no reply, I wondered dimly how they knew of each other, I was sure this was no case of mistaken identity. Jasper let out a warning growl,

"Her name is _Alice_." I said my voice hard and with my right hand I grabbed James' shoulder trying to pull him out of his crouch. He ignored me and spoke to her still,

"Tell me Mary, how did you like Seattle?" he smirked.

Suddenly understanding swept over me, as I recognized the scent, she and two others were the scents we came across in Seattle, this little showdown was no coincidence. He had tracked her.

"James we're leaving. You're overstepping." I said forcefully, making sure to keep my shield steady the last thing I needed right now was for them to attack us with my shield down.

It was in that moment that Victoria pounced on me causing me to let go of my grip on James as well as my shield. The white light of the shield glowed before us falling like ethereal droplets of rain, leaving us unprotected. She had me in her grasp but she was only on top of me for a second before she was thrown off. I stood quickly to see Laurent restraining Victoria from coming at me again. James seemed to have recognized the gravity of the situation, especially now that he was vulnerable.

"Isabella!" he shouted and I recognized this as a command. Instinctively I turned to face the Cullen's who were still braced for a fight and their eyes filled with shock as I raised my palms and re formed my shield of white light around us. We took off running before it could even fade into invisibility.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **You made it! That's the end of the chapter, might as well write a review, right?**


	2. Chapter 2: What A Merry Group We'll Be

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I love reading any review I get and I will be responding to each review at the beginning of each chapter:**_

 _ **Micalah Ann**_ _ **: Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it so far. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and I hope to hear from you again!**_

 _ **DxGrayxMan**_ _ **: Here's the next chapter, thank you for the compliment. I look forward to any future reviews!**_

 _ **Foenix2phorks**_ _ **: I'm glad you're liking my story, that makes happy to hear. I also noticed that most all vampire stories have a veggie Bella I wanted to switch it up. Plus it didn't make sense for me for her to have the idea to go vegetarian, after all The Cullen's all learned that from Carlisle who knew of vampires before he was turned. I always thought that prior knowledge of that world made him able to become a vegetarian in the first place, I couldn't realistically write Bella coming up with the idea on her own. Thank you for your lovely review, I hope to hear from you again!**_

 _ **Leward1992**_ _ **: Thank you so much for the kind review! I look forward to hearing more from you in the future! Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Jay**_ _ **: Thank you for your support! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and I hope to hear from you again!**_

* * *

" _ **By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes."**_ _ **William Shakespeare**_ **,** _ **Macbeth**_

Chapter 2: What A Merry Group We'll Be

"You. Stupid. Bitch." I spat at Victoria as she came into view, "What did you hope to accomplish with that little stunt?"

"You are not in charge here, Isabella." she growled back at me, her fiery eyes glistening with hate. I rolled my eyes, choosing not to continue down this path as I knew this was the road to detached limbs. She's right. I'm not in charge but the second we were far away enough from The Cullen's. James had me break the shield so he could go off hunting on his own and when Victoria had tried to join him he had shoved her away, she ran off alone leaving Laurent and me to hold down the fort. Her moment of unnecessary over protectiveness for her mate made her a liability.

So now we were squatting in an empty old abandoned warehouse just outside of Vancouver where James told us to wait.

"I'm going out." I said

"I'm coming with you." Laurent replied most likely not wanting to be left alone with Victoria.

"Fine."

Victoria said nothing and simply ignored us and we made our way out the door.

It was about to be daybreak and the sun would rise soon, this trip would be a short one.

"Well," Laurent said starting up a conversation once Victoria was out of earshot "that was quite the show, don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes in response, "I'm just glad we are no longer in the same country."

He laughed without humor "Yes, that group was trouble. However I don't think we've seen the last of them."

I furrowed my brow "Would do you mean?"

"If she is who I believe her to be, James will want her head."

"Why? Who is she?" I questioned raising my brow.

"Although, you haven't been with us for long I believe at this point you are well aware of how much James enjoys playing with his food."

"Painfully so."

I replied, thinking of all the times I had borne witness to his cruelty toward humankind. For the rest of us, hunting was something that had to be done, a means to an end. This isn't to say that it isn't enjoyable, however James' 'games' are nothing short of psychotic.

"He was hunting her. But then, Mary… she disappeared." he said plainly

"What do you mean? She got away? From James? How?"

"Yes and no." he replied

"Well, which is it?" I snapped, my patience wearing thinner with each passing moment.

"He told me about it some years ago, it's quite the tale."

"Then enlighten me, why don't you?" I snarled in annoyance. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine, fine," he began "It was almost ninety years ago, I joined James about a year after."

He paused, as if recalling an old memory. I held my tongue, knowing my snarky comments would only slow him down.

"He happened upon her accidentally in Biloxi, he and Victoria had just been hunting so they were going to pass right through but then he caught her scent. Her name was Mary Alice Brandon and at first she held no greater appeal other than her… intoxicating scent. However, this was enough for James to begin his chase, it was the 20s and her father had her committed into an insane asylum." he spoke gingerly as if he feared being overheard.

"Why?" I asked slowly, my curiosity piquing.

"She had made claims of being able to see visions of the future, at least that is what James told me. He said she was able to anticipate his every move which made for a more exciting game, I'm sure."

"A gifted human? That's a stretch." I scoffed

He shrugged, "It's not entirely unheard of, you remember the witch twins I told you about in Volterra?"

I nodded.

"So that girl, Alice, is actually Mary Alice?" I asked, piecing together all the information.

"It would appear so. Apparently there was one of our kind working in the asylum where she was put away, she befriended him and he hid her. This man was talented and was able to hide her from him, he said there was not even a trace of her scent." He paused, I knew we were both thinking that that sounds awfully similar to my gift.

"This vampire kept getting in his way so he killed the man but he was never able to find her again and after all this time he assumed her to be dead. This must've been quite the shock. " He finished

"I can imagine, knowing James…" I didn't finish my sentence but I could tell we were both thinking of the rage we had both witnessed him exhibit before.

"You don't really believe James would be dense enough to go after a Vampire in a coven of that size though, do you?"

"After all this time, there is very little James could do that would surprise me. He's gone after others of our kind before when the humans have grown boring."

"Has he?" I asked, slightly aghast raising my eyebrows in surprise. He nodded,

"Yes, I like to make myself scarce when he succumbs to those particular excursions."

"I should think so."

"You know, I thought that you would be his next target when we met."

"Me? Why?"

"He likes a challenge," He shrugged, "and you're impossible to track. I was certain that if you hadn't accepted his offer to join us he would have gone after you."

I didn't know how to react or what to say to this news. It made sense however, knowing James.

"Is that why he wanted me then?"

He merely nodded.

"You are too useful to kill."

"I'm flattered." I said flatly.

"Perhaps, I should not have told you?"

"No, it's fine," I sighed "I had actually wondered about that, he's always been so curious about my gift."

"Yes, well perhaps you reminded him of that one who thwarted him?"

"Perhaps."

We switched to more idle topics and talked politely about the weather and books for about an hour as we ran. But I was sure we both were thinking of what state James would be in when we returned. Once we decided to make our way back to the warehouse we ran in comfortable silence back the way we came.

I smelled it before I heard it, we were about a mile out when I caught the scent of freshly spilt blood. It was accompanied by a frantic heartbeat and a piercing scream, this only made me pick up the pace. We made it to the warehouse quickly and once there it was easy to see what was happening.

He was a young man with shiny blonde hair whose facial features were distorted by pain as he screamed and writhed on the floor.

He was changing.

The bite on his neck was evident as he wailed,

"NO! PLEASE HELP ME!" he begged "THE FIRE! PLEASE! FIRE!"

His eyes were squeezed shut as he bellowed, there was no helping him now all we could do was wait. James and Victoria stood quietly watching his progress and I had no words. I looked to Laurent and he seemed just as lost as I.

"What happened here?" Laurent asked shell shocked.

James looked up at the sound of his voice while Victoria remained transfixed on watching this young man's change. I had no words, I had never changed anyone before and have never seen it done. All the experience I had on the matter was my own change but this was nothing in comparison to my memories.

The scene unfolding in front of me was far more gruesome than my own recollections. He lay on the dusty floor, flopping about like a fish as the venom overtook his body and I tore my eyes away and instead looked to James. Laurent and I awaited his answer.

"What happened?" I asked, repeating Laurent's question as I grew impatient for answers.

"Considering present company, I don't think this is the place for such a discussion." James smirked, as he looked back again to the man on the floor.

"What do you mean?" I countered quickly

"Victoria," he said, ignoring me "You will watch him while Laurent, Isabella, and I chat."

She merely nodded in response and James beckoned for us to follow him.

We ran for miles and it wasn't until we were deep into a Canadian forest that James finally came to a stop. I watched him carefully, he was calm.

Too calm.

This was not the raging James I have endured for the last year. He stood with his back to us and looked around at the scenery pensively. He made no move to speak and Laurent was no help so finally I had to break the silence.

"Well?" I asked

"Patience is a virtue Isabella." James sneered as he turned to face us

"It is one I do not possess." I snapped quickly

" _You_ ought to learn to hold your tongue."

I rolled my eyes.

" _You_ ought learn to get to the point."

He stared at me menacingly, I poked the bear and gone was his calm facade, finally we were getting somewhere.

"James, perhaps you would like to tell us what has happened." Laurent spoke softly attempting to diffuse the situation.

"Laurent, you are not this dense." James replied

Laurent shook his head softly "You bit him. Why?"

"To change him."

"Yes… but why?"  
"I think you know." James sneered.

"Newborns can be… a handful." Laurent replied.

"Nothing I can't handle" he said looking towards me "Especially with your cooperation on this."

"Why?" I asked

"You will be able to restrain him with your gift, his newborn strength will be useless."

"But I've never dealt with a newborn before."

"There is a first time for everything."

"I suppose."

"It won't matter that he's stronger, your shield will hold.

"No, it wouldn't my shield is only as strong as I am, you know that. If he resists?"

"He won't"

"That's a weak argument."

He ignored me and continued as if I had not said anything.

"He will travel with us."

"But… there are already four of us." Laurent added

"Yes, I'm aware." he countered

"What a merry group we'll be." I scoffed

"We will have power in numbers, Isabella." James chided

"And if he decides he wants to leave?" I offered, baffled by James' response.

"He won't."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, after all these years I found _her_." James said, unable to keep the grin from creeping on his face.

My stomach sank, and suddenly I understood.

"You can't be serious." I gaped

"Laurent, I had no idea were such a gossip." James smirked, looking towards him. Of course, he had been referring to the story about Mary Alice that Laurent had shared with me.

"I didn't know it was a secret." Laurent replied slowly

"No…" James whispered "Just embarrassing... however now I know where she is the hunt can re-commence."

I felt my eyebrows shoot up in surprise as he spoke. Laurent had warned me of the possibility of something like this happening, but to hear James confirm this was all the more horrifying.

" I confess I did not anticipate her group to be quite so large, seven against four hardly seems fair. In a few months, I'll find another." James added.

Laurent stood quietly, he had told me he didn't like to be a part of James' hunts but he didn't make any move to disagree. James needed meto control _his_ newborn, to protect _his_ coven, and to fight alongside _him_ so he could kill this girl who had done nothing to James, except maybe bruise his ego. It was a difficult emotion to place, other than surprise and reluctance I felt an overwhelming sense of injustice and all I knew was that I wanted no part in it.

"But James, what you're suggesting… it sounds like…" I trailed off not wanting to have this be real "like battle… six on seven? All for what, for this girl? You saw her coven, James. They were strange, you saw how they all protected her."

I was trying to make him see reason, a fight of this magnitude was sure to leave many casualties and I had a feeling that James would not be content with just destroying Mary Alice.

"Isabella, correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounds like you have a problem with my plans."

"Yes, I do. It's suicide." I looked around at Laurent "Help me out here, Laurent. Don't tell me you don't see the flaws in this plan?"

Now that I had but the spotlight on him, he had to contribute his opinions.

"Not only is it dangerous but it is also illegal." Laurent finally concurred

"And immoral" I added

"You are not exactly the face of morality, Isabella." James smirked.

"That's not the point." I retorted.

"What do you know of the Southern Armies?" He breathed, his face watching me carefully.

My heart sank to my stomach, my fears were being confirmed.

"Not much," I whispered "Just the rumors."

James laughed without humor.

"But, surely you saw the scars on that _Jasper._ " He hissed the name, "Wouldn't it be fun to recreate his past for his little mate? I think it's only fitting for a coven of their size."

"You're not serious." I gasped

"Deadly. Young Riley here is only the beginning, how can I be expected to play the game, when the teams are so obviously outnumbered?"

I was speechless, I knew he was vindictive but I didn't know the lengths he would go to even the scores of his twisted little game.

Finally, Laurent spoke up,

"James, you know I cannot be a part of this." he put his hands up diplomatically, "This is crossing the line."

"I agree, James try to see reason. This will only end badly." I offered

"This is not worth a fight."

James nodded, "Yes, I thought you might say that, Laurent. You were always such a coward."

At his words, Laurent made a move to leave, he never was one for fights.

"It is a shame really."

"What is?" Laurent asked

In an instant James was upon him and Victoria snuck up behind him holding his arms, before I knew it James tore his head clear off.

Instantly, in a flash of white light, my shield went up around me.

James and Victoria looked to me now

"Your move Isabella." James hissed

My eyes moved to Victoria as she dismembered the rest of his body, she took a pack of matches out of her pocket and set what was left of Laurent aflame.

I shook my head vigorously, as I processed the scene unfolding before me.

"You're insane."

Then I turned on my heels and ran, like the coward that I was.

* * *

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

 **All can be left in the reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Here Comes the Calvary

**A/N: I've just now realized I haven't put a disclaimer in yet, my bad. I'll do that now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or quotations. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. I just do this for fun.**

 _ **Leward1992**_ _ **: Thank you for the review and the compliment and, yes, I agree that James is as crazy as they come.**_

 _ **DxGrayxMAN:**_ _ **Ahh, you're right. It does seem that things don't generally work out well for Laurent**_ _ **and I can promise you you'll get all the Cullen's reactions in Chapter 4. Not quite yet, sorry about that :(**_

 _ **Foenix2phorks**_ _ **: I agree, poor Laurent! But this is an upside for the Cullen's. Thankfully Isabella had the sense to ditch James and his murderous scheme.**_

 _ **Guest**_ _ **: Thank you for your interest, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

* * *

" _ **Those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything." George Bernard Shaw**_

Chapter 3: Here Comes The Calvary

I ran with no destination. I put one leg in front of the other and simply ran, making quick turns at random. I had to lose the wretched place, with my shield intact I knew James could never find me. The scenery flashed past me in an instant in my flight and with it my feeling of cowardice only grew, I'm the only person he cannot track and yet I run from him?

It was unnecessary to kill Laurent, could that just have been his move against me? A sick power play to make me cower before him? Laurent said I was too useful to kill. He made a show of him so that my loyalty wouldn't waiver, unfortunately for him I have no loyalties. Poor Laurent was with his coven for the better part of a century and this is how he is repaid? What he spoke of was pure madness and there was no way he could rope me into his twisted game, I would not be his pawn.

The others would be, but better them than me, right?

I shouldn't intervene, what do I care if some weirdo coven is charred? But what if it turns into something much worse, Lord know James has the ability to be an absolute menace, the other coven doesn't stand a chance, especially not against his newborn army.

Unless they flee and run to Italy to turn in the lawbreakers. Then the Volturi would take care of James, but then I would most certainly be convicted. They would see me as the coward rogue Vampire who let her coven mate run amok, since I have knowledge of this plan I could be seen as a liability, an accessory after the fact.

But, no. This could only happen if The Golden Eyes knew to flee, how could they? But what if, James is unsuccessful again, and I am found out and am equally guilty. Either way I lose.

Unless, _I_ tell the Volturi, but if he is able to talk his way out of trouble I would burn. No, it would be best for everyone to avoid the Volturi at all costs, this needs to be dealt with privately.

There was only one thing to do and before I knew it I was back at that field.

The empty field somehow looked bigger with the absence of the Vampires we had met here. The storm had washed away most of their scents but there was one faint scent that stood out to me. It was merely a whisper, barely there, but enough for me to track. It was alluring but I couldn't quite place who it belonged to, definitely one of the men. It smelled like a combination of richest cinnamon and musky sandalwood with a subtle scent of sweet honey. For some reason this scent seemed to have survived the storm. It beckoned me.

I followed it through the forest it pulled my body this way and that, past tall trees, through several miles of wood, and over a small river. The more I followed the stronger it called, urging me ever onward. Until finally I emerged from the forest onto a large clearing where a magnificent mansion rose from the ground. It was very open, large glass windows made it easy to see inside. Elegance and refinement poured through the windows as I stood unsure now of my next move. Now that I had found myself here I was unsure of how to proceed.

The beautiful house faces away from me and I could see the large backyard with a bountiful garden and I approached with caution. A slight breeze blew the delicious, warm scent in my direction, it was stronger here and I had to get closer. I heard exactly one Vampire inside, and found myself at an advantage. No sooner had I realized her presence than she realized mine. In an instant she was outside. I stood my ground. I recognized her as Esme, her hair fell in soft caramel billows and her pretty green dress fluttered lightly with the passing breeze. I inhaled taking in her scent, it was lovely, like soothing lavender but it wasn't the warm scent that drew me here.

Her voice was cold when she spoke,

"My husband was very clear, you have no business being here."

"I'm sorry to intrude, I mean no harm I have come to warn your… family."

I had made up my mind, the only way to soothe my sense of injustice was to help this coven, they had done nothing wrong and didn't deserve what was coming to them.

"Warn us?" Her icy disposition shifted slightly into one of concern.

"Yes, you should know that I have left James' coven, but I know he's not done with yours."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means that you are in terrible danger, but I want to help."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously

"Before I answer, it's a long story, and it's one I don't particularly wish to repeat. When can Carlisle be here?"

I only really needed to speak to the leader, there was no need to waste my time telling the story to the rest of the coven, that could be an honor bestowed upon their leader.

"I can call him." She answered more softly this time. I could tell she wasn't use to being in this position, I doubt she would speak to outsiders without the others present.

Before she could turn to call him, a high pitched trill could be heard from inside, the phone rang once, then twice.

"You should get that." I said

It rang a third time.

"Yes, of course." She eyed me warily

It rang a fourth time.

I raised my eyebrows at her hesitation, she was worried I would attack.

It rang a fifth time.

"Why don't you come inside with me?" She asked, having finally decided.

It rang a sixth time.

"Alright." I agreed slowly

It rang a seventh time.

"After you, " She beckoned with a slight smile.

It rang an eighth time, as I made my way in.

Before it could ring an ninth time we were inside and she picked up the phone. The interior was lovely and surprisingly human, these were definitely strange ones. It was an odd feeling to be in a house such as this, especially in my current state. I grimaced as I noticed the dirt I had tracked in as I looked down at my bare feet, I would apologize for that later. I looked around the house. It was charming and homey and I noticed several family pictures and fresh cut flowers placed decoratively all around.

"Hello? Cullen Residence." She answered breezily.

I zeroed in on the person on the other end

"Esme! Thank goodness, The woman from the nomad coven - Isabella, I saw her she was heading to the house! I called Carlisle, he's on his way!" She shrieked

"I know Alice, she's here with me."

"I'm sorry, Esme. I should've seen it sooner."

"It's okay Alice, I'm fine."

"I'll gather everyone, we'll be there in 17 minutes."

And with that they said their short goodbyes and Esme put down the phone. When she turned to face me she didn't seem as cold as before, perhaps now that her backup was on the way she was more relaxed? Well, now there was no turning back.

"I apologize, I've been very rude. Would you like to freshen up?" She asked kindly, taking a small step toward me as I stood at the far corner of the room, nearest the exit.

"Excuse me, what?" I asked genuinely confused

She smiled.

"You are welcome to our shower and maybe you'd like some fresh clothes? You must've traveled far." She explained.

"Oh, right." I replied, realizing the last time I washed myself was… too long ago. Part of me was slightly embarrassed and wanted to decline, but it would be nice to wash the dirt out of my hair. "That would be lovely, thank you."

She lead me up to the restroom and I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty in this house. She handed me some clothes and told me I could keep them if I liked and quickly showed me how to use the shower faucet.

"You can put your clothes in the hamper in the corner." she offered

"Thank you." I said

She smiled and nodded and left me to myself. I was slightly overwhelmed by her graciousness as I took in their beauty of their washroom, expensive tiling covered the floor and by the sink there was three different kinds of soaps with lovely scents. There was a grandiose mirror hanging from the wall in behind the sink and I took in my reflection for the first time in a long time as I undressed.

I looked like chaos personified, dirt and debris had matted my wild hair, I had accumulated mud and dried blood underneath my fingernails, and my clothes had been tattered with the wear of being a nomadic vampire. And yet I was beautiful still, somehow, but all of our kind are.

Although my dark hair was dirty and knotted I had kept it up in top knot to hide the mess. My skin, regardless of the dirt, was still perfect porcelain, and my small slightly upturned nose sat perfectly in the center of my heart shaped face and my full pouty lips were a soft pink color. Everything about my appearance was extraordinary, beyond human, even my long dark eyelashes almost curled up long enough to touch the soft angled arch of my brows which framed my blood red irises nicely

. All this serves it purpose to hide the killer beneath, everyone of our kind bears unnatural beauty and after a while the novelty of it fades as it's just a hunting tool. My feminine curves and petite, lithe frame create an illusion of frailty for my prey, they never fear me until it's too late.

Before stepping into the shower I listened for signs of Vampires nearing, there was nothing yet. The heat of the water felt nice on my cold skin, but I knew I couldn't waste time in here, I scrubbed my entire body with a flowery scented soap and made sure to clean underneath my fingernails and between my toes, as I had been traveling barefoot.

Next, I washed my hair with a strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and I watched as the dirt coming off my body and hair circled and went down the drain. It was at this point that I heard a car speeding screech to halt in front of the house.

I stepped out of the shower, dried off, and dressed quickly. The jeans Esme had given me were too long on my legs so I rolled them up to my ankles and as I pulled on the blue top Esme had given me as I hear abrupt whispered conversations going on downstairs.

Now, I'm outnumbered; instinctually, I flexed my shield. I do this to make sure my shield is still intact but, of course it is. I run a comb through my hair and hastily put on the socks and sneakers before stepping out the door. All voices come to a halt. They're all here, the scent from before is stronger than ever and immediately I place the vampire it belongs to.

His scent is almost mouthwatering and I don't know how I managed to completely miss it when we first met on that clearing, now it was all encompassing. I walk at a slow human pace down the stairs and am met with seven pairs of golden eyes once again.

Their expressions are mostly skeptical except the one with the bronze hair- Edward, his scent was even more over powering than I'd remembered from the field. I locked eyes with him for a brief second, his facial expression was incomprehensible. I moved my gaze to Carlisle before I spoke,

"I apologize for the intrusion, but we have important matters to discuss."

* * *

 **As always reviews are highly encouraged :)**


	4. Chapter 4: I Guess We're a Team Now?

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, dialogue, and story lines are not mine, obviously. The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyers. duh.**

 **A/N: I know I haven't uploaded in an obscene amount of time and I don't have any excuses. Just life got in the way I guess, but I haven't abandoned this story so without further ado, Chapter 4.**

* * *

" **Things are seldom what they seem."**

 **-WS Gilbert**

Chapter 4: I Guess We're a Team Now?

I ran my fingers through my still wet hair nervously as everyone settled into the living area. I had been hoping to only speak to Carlisle or Alice, however, that is apparently not the way this family works.

I was offered to sit in the large armchair, but respectfully declined, as I preferred to stand. Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were seated on the sofa directly ahead of me while Esme and Carlisle shared a love seat, and Alice had pulled up an ottoman to sit on while Jasper stood protectively over her.

I assumed he shared my same reservations about getting too comfortable, If I am already standing I have a better chance at a quick getaway if need be.

"Well, Isabella, the floor is yours." Carlisle spoke, breaking the silence. I felt a sudden wave of anxiety to say my piece, with all their eyes on me.

Alice looked curiously at me as if she wasn't quite sure what to make of me, meanwhile her mate pierced me with his menacing gaze, Emmett's face was impassive but both he and Rosalie sat stiffly as if my presence was unwelcome, and Rosalie especially did not look happy to have me here. Esme and Carlisle looked more welcoming to say the least as they waited politely for me to speak.

It was Edward who was giving me the most trouble, he seemed to be staring right through me as if he were analyzing me, his eyebrows were slightly furrowing and I could almost imagine him piercing my shield.

"I'm not quite sure where to begin," I said "But I'm sure you have an idea about what's happening based on your history with James." I continued, this time addressing Alice and attempting to ignore the strange feeling prodding at my shield.

Her brows furrowed in confusion before she spoke,

"I'm not sure what you mean. Are you speaking about what happened at the clearing?"

"No." I said slowly, not comprehending why she wasn't understanding "from before you were changed, when he came after you as a human." I clarified.

The room became very quiet then, their shock was palpable. I stood a good distance away from them but I thought I felt someone touch my shield or perhaps it was just the scrutiny in their eyes.

"He did what?" Alice asked, her eyes growing wider.

Now Carlisle spoke up, "Isabella, are you saying that James knew Alice as a human."

"Yes," I said getting more confused by the second "I thought you would've recognized him." I said to Alice.

She seemed beyond words, Jasper placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before he spoke,

"Alice has no memories from her human life."

"Oh." was all I could manage, "How is that possible?"

Alice seemed to attempt to shake herself out of her apparent shock and opened her mouth to speak. Then I felt it again, a small poke at my shield, it was distracting me from the conversation.

"We're not sure. We had always assumed a head trauma or something to that effect." She explained "Did he- was he the one who turned me?" She asked pleadingly.

"No, James didn't turn you, he thought you were dead."

"Why would he think that?"

"I really didn't count on you not remembering. I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you, I only heard the story from Laurent. I don't have many details." I sighed

"Please, Isabella, anything you know is more than I do." Alice whispered

This was getting more and more difficult and I felt a twinge of regret for putting myself in this position in the first place.

"Maybe I should just start again, at the very beginning." I said, in hopes of clearing things up.

Now I know I'm not imagining things when I feel a third attempt to break my shield, and I catch his eyes. It's Edward, he must have a gift, but I can't let him know I'm onto him and I can't let it distract me, I came here for a reason after all.

"I'm sorry Alice," I start "You didn't deserve it but James is … special."

"Do you mean he has a gift?" Jasper interjected

"Well, yes." I nodded "He's a tracker. The likes of which I have never seen before, he is absolutely lethal and he has terrible plans for you."

"Well, what are they?" Rosalie snipes

Esme gave her a quieting look as if to say _That's enough,_ before shooting me an encouraging smile.

"I apologize, it's difficult to put into words but he is nothing short of a psychopath. The hunt is a game to him, and you were- _are_ the most interesting game of his life."

"So he hunted me, but he didn't change me?" Alice asked, while Jasper looked increasingly more angry and protective .

"Yes, well at first it was just about your scent. It was going to be the usual game."

Jasper let out a low growl at this, and Alice put her hand on his to calm him and beckoned for me to continue. All the while Edward continues to attempt to break my shield, I pay him no mind and avert my eyes

"I only know what was relayed to me so I don't know specifics but somehow he found out about..." I hesitated at this part of the story, wondering how she would react.

"About what?" Emmett asked this time, speaking up for the first time

"About her visions. He said you could see the future."

"So I've been like this since I was a human?" Alice asked.

"It's true then?" I asked having been wondering about that bit. She shook her head in confirmation.

"Well, while that made for a more interesting game." I continued "You had been institutionalized for your visions, and you knew he was coming beforehand so you kept slipping from his grasp."

I paused for a beat, the prodding of my shield had stopped, it seemed I had everyone's full attention now.

"But, if I escaped who changed me?"

"I was about to get to that," I said, offering her a weak smile "There was actually a vampire working at the Institution you were being held at, strangely enough, and you had befriended him. It is my understanding that he hid you and effectively sacrificed himself to save you. Laurent said he must've been talented because James could never find you. Nevertheless, James killed him for ruining his game. But he didn't know he had changed you, he thought you were the only one to have escaped him and that you had lived out your life and died, so he accepted defeat."

"Then what happend? You said you are here to warn us?" Esme asked softly.

"It was a complete fluke, but a few weeks ago we were hunting in Seattle and he picked up your scent and tracked you here. I think he might've told Victoria what his intentions were coming here but I had no idea, I couldn't believe the way he was acting at the clearing. He is not usually so erratic but I suppose seeing you, he lost it. I also don't think he expected the rest of you to be so protective of you, that excited him further."

"We are a family, and we protect each other - always." Carlisle affirmed reaching out to touch Alice's hand briefly.

"I'm pretty sure that was the moment he decided that the hunt was back on." I added

Jasper hissed at this, and suddenly the whole room was in an uproar. Everyone was on their feet and Jasper held Alice in his arms and whispered something to her,

"We won't let him Ali, don't worry:" Emmett barked, flexing his enormous muscles.

"There are more of us Alice," Edward finally spoke "There's no way he gets through us."

"We should call Denali, maybe we could leave Forks for a while, it might be safer." Esme chimed in.

"Have you seen anything new?" Rosalie asked Alice, she shook her head no.

"Just the same one from earlier, but I didn't know what to watch for before" Alice replied.

"Can we all agree that Denali is the best move?" Edward asked and there was a general consensus of agreement.

"We need to lay a false trail first, so he won't just follow us there." Jasper added

"I can do it," Edward volunteered "Rose and I can help Edward." Emmett added

"I'll start packing for everyone, then" Alice said.

"Alice we'll need some of your clothes for the trail" Rosalie added, and she nodded.

"I need to call the hospital, then I'll call and let Eleazar know." Carlisle said and started to leave. It seemed I had been momentarily forgotten.

"Hold on!" I exclaimed, they were all starting to leave before hearing the worst of it, all eyes turned to me "I'm sorry but there's more."

"What more can there be?" Jasper hissed.

"Jasper, please. Hear her out." Carlisle urged "I apologize for our hastiness, Isabella. Please do continue."

I took a breath, this was going to be difficult to hear.

"Well, after the clearing we headed North when we made it to a safe house we split up momentarily. James left to hunt on his own and Laurent and I went in another direction to let him cool down alone. This was when Laurent told me Alice's story, it's all fresh for me as well. But when we got back to our meeting spot James had bitten someone."

Esme gasped, but I continued,

"He took us aside to explain what was happening, he was hysterical." I shook my head at the memory. "He wants your head Alice, but it's my belief that he also wants the rest of you as well."

Alice sucked in a breath.

"Why? Why them?" she squeaked, for the first time sounding scared.

I ran my hands through my hair and shrugged.

"I told you he's a psychopath; Jasper he saw your scars and made an assumption about your past. He wants a battle. The man he had bitten was just the beginning." I finished solemnly.

"That's insane." Edward exclaimed

"That's exactly what I said." I agreed

"As far as you know he only has one newborn?" Jasper asked, looking pained.

"He was still changing when I left, but yes. We argued, Laurent and I tried to make him see reason but once he sets his mind on something…" I trailed off "Laurent tried to leave, refusing to participate, so he killed him. I escaped and now here I am.

Blank stares filled the room, nobody spoke for several seconds.

"Thank you, Isabella. We know you were under no obligation to warn us, we appreciate your kindness." Carlisle spoke, breaking the quiet of the room.

"Yes, thank you Isabella," Esme said offering a small smile "I can walk you out." she offered.

I looked around the room at all their hardened, somber faces an overwhelming feeling of injustice wracked my entire body. Similar to the one I felt when James told me his plan, I have to do more.

"Wait, I think I can help." I insisted

I saw a spark of reluctance flutter in Carlisle's eyes, but before he could speak I continued,

"Here me out," I said "We've all be in this room together for the better part of an hour, have any of you noticed something weird about me?"

Without missing a beat, Edward said

"You don't have a scent."

"Woah," Emmett blurted out "I didn't even notice until you pointed it out."

"Most people don't" I added

"Interesting," said Carlisle "Why is that? If you don't mind me asking."

I was immediately extremely reluctant to share any information about my gift, and instantly I decided that they would be on a need-to- know basis about my shield.

"Well, I'm not sure how much you all saw on the field, when Victoria tackled me it came down and just as we were leaving I put it back up, my shield, I mean."

"It glowed." Emmett confirmed

"Yeah, but also I thought it looked almost like snowfall, it was beautiful, really." Alice recounted.

I nodded, remembering the time I discovered my gift all those years ago, it had reminded me of fairy dust I had seen in children's films.

"It is sort of a dead give away, which is why I try have it up before I come into contact with anybody."

"Is it up now?" Edward asked, his eyes searching me for answers.

I nodded.

"I obviously have a scent but my shield masks it, it's the reason James had me up front so I could cover the coven, over time I've learned to extend it to others."

This was partly true, James did want me to hide all their scents but mostly it was a first defense against physical attacks from the outside, if anything hiding my scent was more of a useful perk, rather than my actual gift.

"And you want to help us?" Rosalie asked scathingly "Why? What's in it for you?"

"Rosie," Emmett breathed quietly, grabbing her hand. I suppose attempting to calm her, however she shook him off.

"No, it's a fair question," I replied, understanding her reluctance "mostly spite, but if he were to come out of this alive," I motioned to the general area "I would be first on his hit list, and while I'm here I might as well nip that in the bud."

"Why would he want to kill you, does he know you're here?" Edward asked, his brows furrowing slightly.

"No, he doesn't but he's not stupid, he'll figure it out. Plus, I know he isn't too happy that I ran out on him." I answered "James isn't exactly the 'live and let live' type, as you may have gathered."

"So what exactly is your plan?" Rosalie asked

"I don't have one, this has all happened rather quickly. However, the one thing I can do is hide you all from James, at least temporarily."

"That would be helpful for our relocation." Edward agreed

"How do we know that you won't immediately run back to your own coven once you know where we were." Rosalie sneered, clearly very eager to hate m."You yourself said that James made you cover the coven before, for all we know you could be here on his command."

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded

"She does have a point." Jasper drawled and Esme shot him a look that said _shut up_.

"Well, of course, you can't know for sure."

"Unless you take down you're shield" she sniped immediately

My brows furrowed, "And what exactly would that accomplish?" I replied, feeling extremely reluctant to do that, especially considering present company.

She didn't reply, she merely shot a meaningful look to Edward and he scowled back at her.

"You think that if I take down my shield, _he_ can use his gift on me. Correct?" I said filling the silence, gesturing toward Edward.

"How did you know I have a-" He started

"Well, I'm not a complete idiot." I snapped, cutting him off. I wanted to say: _I could feel you trying to get through my shield, asshole._ But that just felt uncalled for.

"That won't be necessary." Said Alice. "She's good, I've seen it."

"What? When?" Rosalie asked.

"Just now, a minute ago while everyone was arguing. Isabella will help us." Alice chirped, shooting me a huge grin.

Carlisle looked at me, then spoke "Well, Isabella, the choice is yours."

I thought about it for a second, fighting against James with these vampires who are perfect strangers. I knew my answer instantaneously.

I smiled to myself "Alright" I said nodding "Let's do this."

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **I mean... only if you want to, I guess?**


	5. Chapter 5: What The Hell Was That?

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, story lines, dialogue, or anything else do not belong to me.**

 **"And how easily a hand becomes a fist."**

— **Margaret Atwood,** **The Handmaid's Tale**

Chapter 5: So What the Hell Was That?

* * *

"What's in Alaska?" I asked curiously.

After my initial conversation with the Cullen's everyone went into planning mode. Right now the plan was that I would lay a false trail, so nobody else's scent would be mixed up. Truthfully, I didn't really see the point in it since there was no way it would fool James, but I understood wanting to do something productive to hopefully lead him away. Once the trail has been laid we would drive to Alaska.

"We have some friends there that can help." Carlisle replied "In fact, I should call them now." he said before excusing himself to go make a phone call.

"Isabella?" Alice called from upstairs "Do you mind coming up here?" she asked

I looked around, everyone had gone to busy themselves. Rosalie and Emmett were packing their clothes. Jasper and Edward had left to gas up all their cars, Carlisle was still on the phone, so it was just me and Esme. I suspected she was babysitting me, I'm positive that nobody wanted me alone in their space. Carlisle, Esme, and I had been making conversation about how the plan was going to work. Alice was looking for something with her scent on it for me to take to lay the false trail and she was sure taking her time.

"Alright " I called back to Alice, and Esme gave me a small smile as I stood.

I walked through the large house and up the long staircase to the outside of Alice's bedroom. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way they lived. In a mansion outside a small town, and from what I gather Carlisle was a prominent figure in said town. A doctor. Which is completely baffling, I wasn't even sure if I understood correctly, because how could a _vampire_ be a _doctor_? How can they hunt in a town where they hold permanent residence without raising suspicion? I had so many questions. But I put all that aside, I wasn't here to get acquainted. I was here to kill James. She opened the door wide for me when she heard me walk up to her door.

"Come in." She said smiling brightly. So I did, slightly perplexed that she could be so cheery with a target on her back.

She held two articles of clothing in front of me, one in each hand.

"You pick one." She said

"Excuse me?"

"For the trace, I can't decide."

I choose at random, "That one." I said pointing to the pale blue blouse in her right hand.

"Here, take it." She said with a large Cheshire-like grin holding out just outside my shield.

In that instant I realized. _She knows._ I would have to break my shield because I couldn't grab anything outside it without breaking the barrier. I put my hand out and broke my shield, and an ethereal rain fell around me. Alice was elated.

"I knew it!" She cried out in laughter and clapped her hands together "You're a physical shield too!"

I sighed, "I wasn't trying to hide is, I just…" I trailed off

"Bella, you don't have to be so secretive you know."

"Isabella." I corrected " and I wasn't trying to conceal my abilities but I'm sure you can understand my reluctance to share every detail."

Alice shot me a huge smile "Well of course, but you being a shield explains everything!"

I struggled to not roll my eyes and I took the shirt from her hand and then I realized how stupid I had been. He obviously knows my scent he'll pick it up if I lay the trail alone.

"I have to come with you?" Alice asked, before I even formed the question. _I guess she really is psychic._

"Yes, he knows my scent. You could lay the trail away from Alaska. I'd follow you under my shield and when it's time to return I'd cover you as well."

"Alright." She agreed easily shrugging her shoulders "Come on, let's do it."

I stretched palms and put my shield back up around myself before following her out the door. Alice let Esme know what we were doing and she ran off. She touched everything as she went making several twists and turns and I followed patiently behind, quietly pondering the events that led me here. I'd always been a nomad, until James and now helping the yellow eyes, I wondered if all the years of isolation and loneliness made me more willing to be around others.

"May I ask a question?" Alice tinkled breaking our comfortable silence.

I nodded slowly, "What is it?"

"How did you know about Edward's gift?"

I grimaced internally, feeling uncomfortable with this question I decided to dodge it. "Aren't you supposed to be all knowing or something?"

Alice simply giggled "No, I wish. I _see_ things that _might_ happen."

"Oh, that clears that up then." I replied dryly

"Well?" She pressed

I opened my mouth to answer then paused for a beat, "I felt him. Trying to break my shield, I mean."

I remembered the way he kept prodding at me, the way his gaze was absolutely focused on me and how his eyes made me feel… strange.

"You felt him?" she repeated

"Not exactly, I felt _something_ trying to…"

"Get through?"

"I suppose, then of course Rosalie confirmed my suspicions."

"So, you felt something and automatically knew it was Edward?" she asked raising an eyebrow, a knowing smile on her lips. She knows that's not the case, I had guessed it was him due to his unrelenting gaze, but I felt unwilling to divulge that information so instead I asked a question that had been floating around in the back of my mind.

"What can he do anyway?" I blurted out. I knew he had a gift and I also knew that Rosalie was sure I couldn't lie to them if Edward could use it on me, but no one told me what exactly he can do.

She narrowed her eyes at me, and I understood her hesitation. To have a coven mate with a gift is a valuable asset and it's important that they stay under wraps. To share information this sensitive with outsiders can be seen as an act of treason at the worst and an idiotic faux pas at best.

I, of course, had shared my own gift to a certain degree but that was as a means to an end, I needed them to trust me so we could ensure mutual survival.

"It's not really my business to say." she replied finally, her loyalty firmly intact.

"I expected as much."

She smiles widely at this "I don't think he would mind you knowing," she clarifies "he would probably just prefer to be the one to tell you."

"I'll just continue to keep my shield up around him then." I said as I broke it to cover Alice as well.

"Ha! Must be nice!" she giggled

I shrugged, not quite understanding. Edward didn't seem the type to use his gift against his own coven, but what do I know?

The run back to The Cullen's was mostly quiet. Alice asked a few more simple questions about myself and my time in James' coven but I didn't bother asking her the same type of questions, making for a short conversation. I spent a lot of time pondering what Edward's gift could be maybe it could be similar to the Witch Twins, making him a master interrogator or maybe he could compel one to speak only the truth.

I knew one thing for certain, he would not be using it on me.

As The Cullen Mansion came into view I was acutely aware that everyone was back, causing me to instinctively flex my fingers to feel the cover of my shield. Then realizing I would need to let Alice out from my protective cover, I turned to look at her.

"Hold on," I said quietly as I slowed to a walk. Not wanting Alice to keep running and find herself stopped by an invisible wall. She stopped quickly and turned to look at me as I closed my fists and let my shield fall delicately around us, she laughed when she saw me immediately put my shield back up around myself in anticipation of Edward being inside. She took off running while I continued my steady walk, not particularly eager to get back in the house of vampire.

I heard Alice let them know I was right behind her when she walked in and Rosalie made a rude comment about me being there at all, then _she_ caught my eye. Her flaming red hair an obvious marker on the opposite side of the tree line. She winked at me knowingly, before taking off in the other direction.

"Victoria!" I screamed to alert the others as I went to chase her. I immediately shed my shield for two reasons: first so the Cullen's would follow me and second so I could trap Victoria.

I didn't do it often but I could separate my shield from my body to use it as an attack, which is helpful for squashing menacing vampires into the ground. I reached out my right arm, palm facing her to shoot out bright light. Every time I missed I made a hole in the wall or knocked down a tree. I knew I had to get closer as I pushed my legs harder.

I knew from experience she is hard to catch and I definitely don't need her running back to James to report on me. I was on her tail and I heard the Cullen's gaining on us behind me but I couldn't focus on them. She made quick twists and turns and even jumped from tree to tree to avoid me. Alice shouted instructions to the others, like "Rose, take the trees!" or "Jasper, Emmett go North! Esme, Carlisle go South!"

Victoria let out a delighted laugh when she saw all of us following her.

"Can't catch meee!" She taunted in a sing song voice

I was closest to her but suddenly Edward was by my side and gaining speed he easily ran past me and before I knew it was no less than five feet from her.

Victoria noticed this and let out a shrill laugh, however this time she seemed scared.

We were fast approaching a small river and several things happened at once. Carlisle yelled out at us to stop, I told Edward to move out of my way, Victoria attempted to jump over the river, and I shot out my bright shield causing her and Edward to fall crashing into the river.

I cheered in my head, as I quickly caught up to them and as she was attempting to jump out I shot at her again throwing her about ten feet from the water, and this time I held her under my shield which pressed her into the muddy ground.

I had to hold my shield with both my arms outstretched palms facing the floor. Victoria lay under the invisible wall I had trapped her under, struggling to move.

Her eyes burned with hatred

"You're going to burn, Isabella!" She spit

"Brave words coming from the scum in the mud." I bit back

It was then that I noticed all the Cullens standing in a line about 30 feet back, including Edward whom I'd last seen thrown in the river and Carlisle called out to me.

"Isabella! Let her go! Move back!"

 _Are you serious?_

"Hell no," I said to myself, turning back to Victoria, "What are you doing here?" I demanded, pushing on my shield harder.

Several of The Cullen's were calling me back with panic in their tones. I ignored them, can't they see I have her?

Victoria let out a high pitched giggle "You're all dead, even if you go to Alaska!" She spit

"How many do you have?" I demanded again, ignoring her knowledge of the Alaska plan.

"Denali won't know what hit 'em." She breathed raggedly "Oh Alice!" She called "Only you can make this all go away, baby girl! All you have to do is light yourself on fire!" She taunted

With that, I maneuvered my shield to throw her several feet in the air and smacked her back into the ground. The Cullen's kept yelling something behind me and in my anger I was satisfied in seeing fear in Victoria's wide eyes, until I was tackled to the ground by a swirl of fur and teeth. The overwhelming smell of wet dog stained the air all around me. This caused me to lose my grip on Victoria and she took off running.

I realized too late that The Cullen's were warning me about wolves and a panic rose in my throat. I managed to use my shield to push away the one that took me down, but he came back for me with a ferocious vengeance and tore off my right arm and threw it towards the river. I let out an involuntary scream and used the same maneuver I had on Victoria, but instead of throwing him directly in front of me I threw him at the other wolf that was coming right at me. Immediately I put up my shield and jumped into a tree.

Four wolves were circling the tree I had landed on and the Cullen's were yelling at me to come back. But only Carlisle and Edward remained. I locked eyes with Edward and was vaguely aware of Carlisle saying something to the wolves. They only growled at me in response. Edward's face was marred with worry and he shouted for me to go to him. So I did, under the protection of my shield I jumped and ran back to Edward and Carlisle and was shocked to see the wolves stay on that side.

"She's with us, she didn't know." Carlisle said to them.

As I stood there confused, with my shield firmly intact. Carlisle continued to speak to them as if they understood, about contacting their leader and preventing a danger to the town.

I looked to Edward, who was holding my arm gingerly in his hands. It was a grotesque picture to see such a handsome man holding the limb that had just been so savagely ripped off my person.

The wolves walked off together and I looked from Edward to Carlisle, shock clearly written on my face.

"What just happened?" I asked dazed

Carlisle gave a small smile, "Those were our neighbors, The Quileute Wolves, unfortunately you found yourself on their land."

"Oh." I said stupidly "I still don't understand, how can there be werewolves in the day?"

Carlisle smiled again, "Edward will explain, I have to go speak with the Council. I apologize, I'll see you back at the house."

He gave Edward a meaningful look and left us there.

"Can I have my arm back?" I breathe and break my shield.

"Let me help," he says taking a step toward me. I nod and go to lift my sleeve and find it's not there, in fact the majority of the blue top Esme gave me is shredded, my entire midriff is bare, the shirt is barely being held up by the sleeve on the other side and the tops of my breast is exposed. I feel a flush of embarrassment as I use my other arm to cover myself, while Edward gingerly reattaches my arm for me and pretends not to notice my state of near undress. He's standing really close to me and I can't help but admire his lovely scent. He holds my arm until I am able to move my fingers again. I look up at him and our eyes meet, suddenly I'm nervous, this is the first time I'd been alone with him.

"Thank you." I whisper

"It's not a problem," he replies as he shrugs off his black jacket and hands it to me. It still damp from when he was thrown into the river but I accept it anyway and zip it all the way up, the jacket is too big on me but it's better than nothing. I notice how much larger he is than me standing several inches taller and the muscles on his chest visibly outlined on his damp shirt and I try not to stare.

"So what the hell was that?" I asked pointing to the spot where my arm had just got torn off.

"Let's walk and talk." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, lead the way." I replied and we fell into step together.

"The Quileute are a Native American people, they live outside of town on their Reservation, La Push." He started.

I nodded to let him know I was listening.

"They're not traditional werewolves, they're more like shapeshifters. They are meant to protect their people from our kind."

"Their people? On the reservation?"

"Yes," he nodded "But also any and all humans in the area."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but allowed him to keep talking.

"Several decades ago, it was just Carlisle, Rose, and me we came to settle in this town. The shifters discovered us but Carlisle was able to convince them we are not typical vampires."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, we made a Treaty, we each stay on our territory and we harm no humans. This way we can coexist peacefully. The treaty has remained intact for almost a century, until today when you crossed the barrier." He finished

"I'm confused, how is it possible that you keep the Treaty?"

"We don't hunt humans, we live among them."

The shock of this sentence stopped me in my tracks. He paused to look back at me.

"Haven't you wondered why are eyes are different?" He questioned "The animal blood changes the hue of our irises, which helps humans to more readily accept us in society."

I blinked rapidly "You hunt animals? I didn't know that was possible."

"Most don't or won't consider trying. Carlisle values human life, we all do, it's important to us to exist this way." He said simply

"You all are really something else."

"I suppose," he said, narrowing his eyes "Carlisle also wanted me to let you know that when you need to hunt you do so outside the Olympic Peninsula."

"Ok." I acknowledged, suddenly aware of the burn in my throat.

 _Value human life._ It's not a concept I ever considered, of course I have memories of my time as a human albeit foggy ones but memories all the same. I also acknowledge that the humans are never happy to be hunted but to put their lives above my survival was never a thought. _Until now._

As we walk the silence between us becomes palpable. His gaze begins to feel piercing like the one he had when he was trying to break my shield but it's not up now, so I have to ask.

"What's your gift? Alice wouldn't tell me."

He blinks in surprise "Pardon?"

"It's just that I don't know what you can do and you're looking at me like…"

"Like what?" He asked a small smile playing on his lips

"Like you're trying to get through, but my shield isn't up right now and I don't feel anything."

He let out a low chuckle and slight shiver ran up my spine.

"Well I," he started running his right hand through his wet hair, "It's different with you." He finally finished

"What does that mean?"

"I can hear the thoughts of every person I've ever encountered, apart from yours." He confesses, holding my gaze steady.

"Even now? With my shield down?" I questioned, the shock clear in my voice.

"Even now," he confirmed, the upper corners of his lips twitched up "I can tell you it's very frustrating for me."

"Well now you know how everyone else feels." I joked.

"Your gift is very impressive." He replies

I take in his appearance, still wet from having been thrown in the water and the memory of me accidentally shooting him in there is at the forefront of my mind and a wide grin spreads across my face.

"You have to admit what happened to you was pretty funny."

"What happened to me? Do you mean what you did to me?" he replied smiling

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to tease you." I said. "It was friendly fire, I promise." I extended my hand out to him, he looked bemused but took it anyway.

It was a simple handshake, an apology for my misfire, but the instant our skin touched an inexplicable warmth spread throughout my entire body. His golden eyes met my red ones and he offered me a crooked smile.

"You're sure about that? You seem pretty amused." He smirked

"Oh trust me if I was gunning for you, you'd know."

He ignores my slight double entendre and deflected with a question.

"Do you know how Victoria would've managed to find out about Alaska?" He asked suddenly serious

"You're guess is as good as mine." I shrugged

The next second Edward turned his head and looked far off as if someone called his name.

"Sounds like everyone is home." He said "They were tracking Victoria, we should hurry back."

We took off running, Edward matched my pace even though I knew he was much faster. We arrived at the Cullen House and arguments could be heard from the inside. Edward held the door for me and I made my way inside.

* * *

 **Legend has it that if you leave a review, you can cure an author's writer's block.**


	6. Chapter 6: Alone, I'm Safe

**Author's Note:**

 **Listen… I know it's been a minute but writing is HARD. I literally wrote this chapter four times, I wasn't sure which direction this story was going to go so that alone took forever. I am not going to make any promises about when I am going to update again but just know that I won't abandon this fic. I love reading all your reviews, I want to thank all of you for all your kind words and know that you all really do push me to keep writing. It's mostly the editing part that keeps me from updating, I don't have a beta and I am constantly rereading and rewriting. Anyway, this A/N was waaay to long but thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, we owe this work and many others to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

" **Did you ever get fed up?' I said. 'I mean did you ever get scared that everything was going to go lousy unless you did something?"**

― **J.D. Salinger, The Catcher in the Rye**

 **Chapter 6: Alone, I'm Safe.**

"Isabella!" Alice chirped "Are you okay?" She asked examining my arm.

"Peachy." I replied

"Nice jacket." Emmett smirked at me and waggled his eyebrows at Edward. Edward rolled his eyes at him in response.

"Thanks, it's new." I dead panned, which resulted in Emmett doubling over in raucous laughter. He was so loud it was almost startling. Rosalie slapped his shoulder softly and he dialed it down.

"You lost her?" Edward questioned, raising his brown skeptically at Jasper

He nodded, his mouth a straight line "She's slippery."

"Victoria?" I asked

"Yes." Esme confirmed

"Every time we got close enough she slipped out of our grasp." Jasper recounted, frustration etched on his face and Alice nodded in agreement.

"She was quick and unpredictable." Emmett said

"Sounds like Victoria." I agreed

"You knew she was like this and didn't think to tell us?" Jasper chided turning to me. I felt a pang of guilt that was quickly replaced with defiance.

"What good would that have done? If I had said 'hey watch out, she's fast,' _you_ still wouldn't have been able to catch her." I berated and took a step towards him

"We would've known to take our fastest runner." He argued also taking a step towards me.

"That's enough, Jasper." Edward snapped.

Alice put her hand on Jasper's shoulder and he said nothing but fixed Edward with a hard stare. I ignored this and continued on.

"It doesn't even make sense that I would say anything about her, it's not like I knew she would be coming."

"Didn't you?" Rosalie snipes.

"This again?" I rolled my eyes.

"Really Rose?" Edward added.

"Why would I be here if I was working with James still? I'm am grossly outnumbered and incidentally I don't have a death wish."

"We don't think that." Alice started, taking hold of Jasper's hand

"Of course, we appreciate your being here Isabella. Everyone is just a bit shell-shocked." Esme said kindly

Rosalie scoffed hard and rolled her eyes and Emmett put his hands on her shoulders.

"You know what- you _all_ knew that if I crossed that stupid river I could get my head chewed off but nobody thought to warn me." I said growing more and more heated. "I could've died and you were all just going to stand there on the opposite end of the river and watch."

"We did tell you!" Alice insists, cutting in

"I think I would remember that conversation." I sniped

Edward opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"Actually, maybe I'll just go for hunt." I said, wanting to just get out of there.

"Isabella, wait." Edward spoke, grasping my hand. Our eyes connected and a delicious warmth spread through my body from his touch. I yanked my hand away, feeling overwhelmed. I shook my head, a look of disappointment flashed across his face and I averted my eyes.

"I need to go" I said, raising my hands putting my shield up "I need to hunt."

With that I took off out the large open window and Rosalie yelled after me.

" _Outside_ the Olympic Peninsula!"

I ignored her and and pumped my legs faster feeling indignant.

I ran for a long while to be sure I was completely out of Cullen range, I knew better than to hunt on another's territory and I had already evidently screwed up by crossing over into enemy land.

I kept on traveling North until I reached more familiar sights, I had found myself somewhere outside Alberta when I felt comfortable enough to stop. I knew that James had left Canada after I did to be closer to The Cullen's so I felt good about this decision. As I ran, I began to ponder what I had been doing. I was stupid to think I could help Alice and The Cullen's, they don't need me.

I did my part by telling them about James in the first place, right? _I did my part._ I thought to myself.

Selfishly I figured I could just never go back. I absentmindedly zipped and unzipped the jacket Edward had given me and his face flashed before my eyes, _he doesn't want me_ , I thought. I remembered the warmth his touch had brought me and felt embarrassed that I allowed another to have such a hold over me.

To return would be too much. I won't be going back to the Olympic Peninsula, I'll stay here.

Alone, I'm safe.

Alice will see my decision to remove myself from this situation and they will continue on without me. It will be the way it should've been, had I not inserted myself into another's business.

I waited for night to fall before wandering toward people and the scurry of human movement perked my ears. I moved about in the shadows and found myself in the seedy part of the city and as I walk toward a more populated area the fire in my throat rears it ugly head again. From the steady heartbeat of the sleeping homeless man at this bus stop to erratic drunken ones of the women and men trickling out of the nightclub across the way.

I inhaled deeply the scent of human blood and immediately marked my first target. Her scent stood out to me against the others and my mouth filled with venom and the angry fire in my throat burned with want. She stumbled out alone, obviously intoxicated, she walked toward the direction of the well lit parking lot but I was upon her in an instant; dragging her into the darkness. Her scream was cut short by my teeth sinking into her jugular. The warmth of her blood extinguished the burn in my throat as I sucked the life out of her body.

"Hey, w-what are you doing!"

A man shouted at me, getting out of his yellow cab. In my haste I had not thought to properly hide myself, I was lucky he was the only one to see me. When I completely drained the woman, her body fell limp and lifeless onto the hard floor and I locked eyes with the human witness. He was short in stature and pale with a grey head of hair, my vibrant red eyes met his scared human ones.

"I got the cops on speed dial!"

He continued bravely brandishing his phone at me as if it were a weapon. Before he knew what was happening, I stood in front of him, I took his phone from his hand and crushed it in my own. The fear in his eyes was palpable now as I grabbed him by his throat and pushed him against his own car.

"P-please ," he sputtered.I stopped for a beat and a feeling of guilt flooded through me.

 _We value human life._

I heard Edward's voice in my head and it stopped me cold. The man was sputtering out pleas for his life and I loosened my grip on him.

The animal in my chest roared in defiance and the fire in my throat grew stronger. My body acted of its own accord when I drained the man, I couldn't stop if I wanted. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and I was left facing my reflection in his car's driver side window. I took in my appearance, my eyes a startling blood red after having fed; and for the first time in my existence the face peering back at me frightened me to my very core.

I had to keep moving and dispose of the bodies, I placed the man in the passenger seat and I layed the woman down in the backseat. I got in the driver's seat and searched the compartments until I found what I needed, a small cigarette lighter. Quickly I drove off fleeing the scene and I crashed the car into a nearby tree. The impact made a loud noise and I know I don't have much time before humans run out to investigate.

I climb out of my seat and move the man into the drivers side and shut the door. The car is badly wrecked but it's not enough to cover my tracks. So, I kick a hole into the gas tank and allow it to leak for a minute before I throw the lighter on the car. Instantly the car erupts into flames and I back away not wanting to get charred.

Typically, this is when I would flee but something in me wanted to stay. I jumped up onto a nearby building and situated myself and watched as the car was engulfed in flames for several minutes before people began to show up.

A young woman driving by screeched to a stop and hurriedly called the police. She sounded distraught on the phone with the operator as she described the scenes unfolding in front of her. She quickly became frantic and yelled to the people inside the car to try and crawl out. But, of course, she didn't know I had already killed them before the collision. She cried and yelled in vain as first responders began to arrive on the scene.

An uncomfortable feeling began to rise up my chest and got lodged in my throat as I stood and watched, until I couldn't bear it anymore and I sprinted away. I didn't want to be near anymore humans so I made my to the forest.

The Canadian woods were dense and dark enough that I knew no human would be wandering about. I listened for the flow of water and followed it until I found a large stream. My hands smelled of gasoline so I dipped them into the water and rubbed them together frantically trying to get the stench off of me. It wasn't coming off and I realized it was all over my body and in my hair. I felt the sudden compulsion to wipe myself clean and so I tore off my clothes and immersed myself into the water.

I smelled of fire and blood and gasoline and carnage. It was too much. The events that had just taken place kept flashing through my brain and it crippled me. I rubbed my skin to get the smell off but it wasn't working. My breaths became shorter and uneven as I started to hyperventilate at the thought that I would smell like this forever. I would never be able to clean myself of tonight's events.

Why was that young woman so upset over some strangers? Why did that cabbie stop and try to help the drunken woman? Why did I do that? Then I heard it again, in his smooth voice.

 _We value human life._

I began to sob, terrible and uncontrollable heaves wracked my body as the guilt and shame filled me completely. In an instant the face of every human I'd ever hunted flashed through my brain and I submerged myself under water and let out an anguished scream.

How could I have done all this harm?

* * *

 **Reviews make me smile, so do what you will with that information.**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it's been forever but I will never give up on this story no matter how hard it is to write. Just know that I think of it often but actually writing is the tricky part. Thank you all so much for favoring and reviewing this story so far, I really appreciate the support. I love reading all the reviews and though I don't reply know that I see and love them all. I saw one particular reviewer made a FanFic account for the sole purpose of reviewing! How cool is that?! Thanks so much I hope you all enjoy this chapter...**

 ***However I feel I should put a** _ **disclaimer **_**in here, this chapter gets pretty dark I know we have seen violence in this story before but this chapter briefly touches on suicide. I won't say more than that so as not to spoil it but if suicide and violence are** _ **triggers **_**for you just be aware they are present in this chapter. Also Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I'm just borrowing it.**

* * *

" **Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win." - Stephen King**

 **Chapter 7: Don't.**

After several hours I was able to pull myself together and get dressed again, I then made my way into town and stole a fresh set of clothes. I picked up a plain black t-shirt that I paired with black leggings. I kept Esme's sneakers purely for the convenience but as I went to dispose of the clothes I had been wearing I found myself reluctant to get rid of Edward's jacket so I washed it the best I could in the stream and hung it out to dry. Later, I resigned myself to just wrap it around my waist.

I was careful to stay away from the humans, I didn't want to think about hunting right now. So I headed back to the stream I had found previously and sat uncomfortably alone.

I lay in the grass by the stream and just listened to the sounds of the world around me. I wondered what James' next move would be, if I had stayed with him surely he would have me training newborns as he had mentioned. I wonder if he handed that task off to Victoria, or perhaps her task was to spy on the Cullen's?

Yes, that had to be it. She would only have gone to them under his orders, the question of how she found out about Alaska remains unanswered.

But, it's not my problem anymore. The Cullen's are more than capable enough to handle their situation, immersing myself in another coven's problems was a recipe for disaster. I owe them nothing, my guilt is not warranted and will fade in time.

My decision to stay away is the wisest one I've made since encountering them but I cannot get them out of my mind.

It was Edward who poisoned my thoughts. I couldn't function correctly, I couldn't look at a human without feeling like an incorrigible menace. It seemed that my entire world was being flipped on its head, hunting humans is bad? It was like meeting these Cullen's had irrevocably changed my perspective.

Isn't in my nature, though? Isn't hunting humans just the reality of the food chain?

Why should their life mean more than mine? Or is the question why should my life cost theirs? If it's possible to exist without feeding on humans, isn't it worth a try? Maybe that would extinguish the horrible guilt sitting in the pit of my stomach? Could I possibly live another way, peacefully amongst humans? This goes against everything I've ever known to be true.

I wouldn't know the first thing about hunting animals. The Cullens' would, but hadn't I decided to never see them again? It had been almost two full days since I'd left, could I just go back?

I picked myself up from my miserable stupor and decided to walk. Laying here and pondering my mistakes would do me no good. I didn't want to feel the pangs or wrongdoing that were hitting me with the presence of humans, however I found myself drawn into the city again. The itch in my throat rose as their pounding heartbeats grew nearer. I wandered outside an apartment complex, it was nighttime so most of the occupants were sleeping soundly. There was a chorus of soft thumping hearts, I wondered if I had ever slept so soundly. Probably not, my human life was an unmitigated disaster.

I made my way to the roof of the building and just sat there listening. A baby cried and his mother shuffled over to him and soothed him in her arms, an entire family rested peacefully through the night, a dog howled and woke its neighbors. Everything about this scene was so human and normal.

This made me reflect on my own human life, it was a hazy and distant nightmare. I lived in a drab apartment more run down than this one, smaller and older, it wasn't much but it was at least a roof over my head.

My father was an alcoholic and an abusive drunk, my mother died from complications of childbirth so I never knew her. I spent every waking minute evading my father's drunken violence and living in fear. In the summer of 1959 and on the morning of my 18th birthday I stole my father's wallet and my neighbor's Volkswagen and ran off. In the hopes of escaping my hellish reality I drove from Phoenix, Arizona to Denver, Colorado alone but by the time I got to Denver I had run out of money and gas, in my desperation, I decided to hitchhike. However, I was unable to catch a ride with anyone because I was attacked by my creator.

His name was Xavier, it was not his intention to create me but he was interrupted by a second inexperienced vampire who had unwisely attempted to steal Xavier's meal. I was bitten and Xavier killed the other vampire, but by the time he had taken care of my second attacker I was too far along in my transition and thus I became a vampire. When the fire subsided I awoke in an abandoned warehouse, his dark hair, pale skin, and red eyes startled me. My sudden enhanced features and abilities were alarming. I discovered my gift that day, when Xavier approached me to speak I put my hands up in defense and a white light exploded around me.

It was amazing, Xavier explained to me that I was gifted far beyond anyone he'd ever seen but that I had to be careful still. This world was ruled by Vampire royalty that resides in Italy, he explained to me what I had become and why. He also told me discretion was key and that the Volturi likes to make an example out of troublemakers.

He apologized for turning me,

"It was not my wish to place this burden on you." He had said, "but as your sire, it's my responsibility to inform you of all this."

So he did, and then went on to explain that he was a lone vampire. He had done his part and now he must go, he wished me luck and left. I never saw him again.

I was angry and scared for a long time. I found comfort in exploring my gift and learned to expand it and use it as a defense. After several decades of following in Xavier's footsteps as a single nomad, James found me and now I'm here.

Alone again, perhaps this is for the best. The Cullen's don't need me to stop James. They'll be fine, they have Edward and Alice. Their gifts will prove useful and without me to block James I'm confident they can handle him.

Jasper and Rosalie clearly didn't want me there, the rest of them tolerated me for the few hours I was there and I managed to anger their wolf neighbors. Edward seemed different than the others somehow but the pull I felt towards him was distracting and disorienting. To put some space between all this was for the best.

* * *

The weeks following my departure from the Cullen's was an eventful one, media outlets were beginning to report strange deaths, rises in crime, and overall fear. It would seem James was doing what he promised and wasn't doing a good job at keeping quiet. It wasn't difficult to keep up with the news, from what I could tell James followed them to Alaska.

I wondered about all this as I stared at the newest headline ANCHORAGE UNDER ATTACK- KILLERS ON THE LOOSE. I sighed, maybe this is a good thing, maybe The Volturi will take care of him now that he has made such a spectacle in such a short span of time.

Things must be really bad if I was getting the news in British Columbia. I tried to push that out of my mind, I was back in the city for one reason and that was to hunt. The burn in my throat had become unbearable in the three weeks it'd been since my last hunt. I had never been so torn about whether or not to feed, it has always been a must, no questions about it.

However, lately I find myself dealing with a heavy sense of foreboding. The dread and anxiety of today nearly kept me hiding in the woods; but of course the thirst wins, it always wins.

I waited for the dead of night in the hopes that all the decent humans were asleep in their homes before I set out to hunt.

As I wandered about the city, memories of my last hunt floated around in my mind the faces of the last humans I killed were a persistent weight on my neck. I figured that in time my guilt would lessen and hunting could go back to being strictly about survival. It's not like I terrorize my prey like I know so many of my kind do, namely James and Victoria.

I set off in the search of the perfect hunt, I wouldn't let my negative thoughts prohibit me from doing what needs to be done. It was well past midnight when I found myself in the middle of the city, hiding in the shadows of a tall building, simply waiting. Several humans walked by in the hour that I stood there frozen and I amused myself with the idea of how very closely each of these people came to their deaths simply by walking near me.

However, none of the people were right today. In all my years this had never happened to me, with each passing moment and indeed human, I grew thirstier but so did my reluctance to feed. I became annoyed with myself and my current predicament so I decided to wander deeper into the city. In the past just about any human would do but now a tiny voice in my head forbad me from getting near any of the humans that passed me. Time moved slower, I found a new spot to hide at the top of a concrete building each heartbeat seemed to call my name but my butt remained glued to the floor. The voice in my head was stronger now, it wouldn't even allow me to look at the humans.

" _Don't do it_." she whispered. It was a voice that was achingly similar to my own, it seemed the price to pay for not feeding was insanity.

The people that were out were few and far between now as it neared day break and I remained unmoving. The voice in my head reprimanded me for attempting to hunt in this city.

" _Where should I hunt then?"_ I thought to myself.

" _You know where._ " The Whisper echoed in my brain. I shut my eyes and exhaled, I didn't want to consider _that_ possibility.

I haven't hunted in three weeks, the thirst is making me lose my head. I need to hunt but my newfound Jiminy Cricket would rather have me starve and I needed to get to a hiding place before the sun comes up.

Finally I stood from my spot on the floor and jumped down. In the distance I heard the slam of a car door but more potently the smell of spilled blood. My legs carried me there without my consent and I spotted him. I stood across the way from him, he wasn't terribly tall but his stocky frame made him appear bigger than he was he had short buzzed hair and thin brown eyes. His car windows had been smashed, perhaps a break in? He cursed under his breath as he cradled his left arm which had presumably been cut by a jagged shard of glass from his window.

" _Don't._ " The Voice was stronger now, and I paused. I could turn around, I could leave. I turned on my heels ready to run in the other direction until a slight wind rustled the trees and wafted his scent to me. The voice screamed but it was too late. I was upon him, his scent was thick in the air and I reveled in it the taste of his blood as it soothed all my problems and the voice evaporated. All other thoughts left my brain, I couldn't be bothered by newfound morals or thoughts of James and the Cullen's it was just blood. After those weeks of abstaining the fire in my throat vanished as I drank what could only be described as liquid gold. There was no fear, no regret or pain, only bliss. I savored every second and when I was finished I relinquished my hold causing his lifeless body to crumble onto the floor.

Instantly I was aware of two big brown eyes watching from this man's driveway. So, she too, would become my prey. She had a second to look to the floor to see the man I had killed then lock eyes with her crimson eyed killer before I drained her as well. Her body hit the floor with an unceremonious thud and it was then that I noticed the prominent swell of her belly. She was pregnant, I realized with a pang probably still in her first trimester. She wore a simple silver band on her left ring finger and I noticed the man wore a matching ring on his finger as well.

" _What have you done?_ "

My breath got caught in my throat as I took in the aftermath of my hunt. A pregnant woman coming outside to check on her husband only to find him murdered by the same Vampire that would deliver her the same fate as her beloved. I began to take in very quick and shallow breaths as I stared at the scene around me.

I pushed away my emotions, not wanting to panic, the sun was coming up soon and I needed to clean up my mess. I listened for a heartbeat inside the house, there was none. Gingerly I picked up the woman in my arms and made my way inside her home, I located their bedroom easily enough and I placed her in her bed and went to retrieve her husband and placed him beside her. I covered them up with their thick quilt and if I hadn't been the one to place them there I might think they were sleeping.

A heaviness dragged in my chest as I positioned them, knowing what I would have to do next. I searched in the attic in vain but I was lucky when I hit the garage and found two unopened gallons of gasoline. I poured a trail of gasoline through the house but focused heavily on the bedroom and on the couple's bodies. The trail led to the kitchen where I would lite it using the stove.

Just then an idea popped into my brain. A crazy wonderful idea, I shook the gallon to measure how much gasoline was left, it was very little but perhaps enough to light myself on fire?

I stood frozen at the thought, my guilt weighed me down like a ton of bricks. Would that even work, would I die? I imagined myself burning alone in the house of my last victims, it was almost poetic. Why was my life worth more than theirs? It would hurt, of that I was certain but would it be more than the pain of my lawless, murderous existence… hard to say. Just as I was about to tip the remainder of the gasoline over my head, my hand froze when I heard it again,

" _Don't_." The voice was back. I shut my eyes and inhaled, I set the gallon down on the counter. I can't it's too terrible, not to mention the last time I disobeyed the voice I got caught up in this mess. In an instant and without warning, my body was overcome by unrelenting sobs. I wept but the tears would never come. My body inexplicably shook as I turned the stove on high and jumped out the window.

It was morning now and the house went up in flames. I couldn't stand to watch as the sobs overtook my entire person. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me until I was out of the city and fell to the forest floor once again, unable to get a hold of my emotions.

So I ran, headed straight for Alaska.

* * *

 **Woah, That was super heavy. Sorry about that. Maybe you can tell me what you thought in a review?**


End file.
